This invention relates to analyzing electrical circuit boards, e.g., to identify an integrated circuit which has failed.
In testing circuit boards it is desirable to be able to identify individual elements which have failed without having to disconnect the elements from the circuit. Circuit faults can be detected by voltage and waveform measurements, but when several elements are connected to a point it is difficult to identify, e.g., which element has short circuited to ground. Current tracing and measurement methods may locate the failed element but generally require successive measurements to be made at various points between elements, which can be difficult when conductive paths between the elements are short.
It is also desirable to be able to test individual elements by making the necessary contacts with the circuit at positions on the board which are readily located by unskilled operators, e.g., on a lead of an element rather than at specified positions on the lands when the elements are closely spaced or the lands occupy both sides of the board.